User blog:The Golden Moustache/Black Streak vs Damus Adapin
Two extremely powerful characters of good and evil are about to fight,will Damus protect his universe from the fast terror of the multiverse? or will the fallen superhero make Damus fall? 'Intro' Wiz: Heroes and villains,some of them in fiction are known for being extremely powerful... Boomstick: So today,these two are gonna fight. Wiz: Damus Adapin,the Lycan Xaran hybrid hero of 2099: Zenith. Boomstick: And Black Streak,the fallen superhero,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Damus' Wiz: In the year 2077,a lycan named Richard Adapin brought monsters out of the world of humans. Boomstick: There was a war going on,however Richard managed to form peace with the world's leaders,he eventually also met Jena,who was a Xaran,an alien from the fifth dimension,and she also had formed peace between aliens and humans. Wiz: They eventually fell in love,got married,and got an house in a forest. Boomstick: Ewww,love! Wiz: They had a son,named Damus Adapin. Boomstick: At the age of four,the kid wanted to have his own legacy,his dad teached him on how to fight monsters,and his mother teached him on how to use his powers,when he became 15 his parents and he thought he was ready to have his own journey. Wiz: Damus eventually encountered Zephyr Tomoyuki,and they went in a cave,but they were found by Lazarus,someone who was working for Lord Kryosis,the main villain of the story,and her gang,they attacked him and Zephyr but they beat Lazarus' gang pretty easily. Boomstick: Eventually Zephyr told Damus who Kryosis was,and they decided they would train to beat Kryosis,and also making more allies in the way. Wiz: Damus is quite strong,being able to tank 100,000 tons of antimatter,ran around the earth 700x in two minutes,and defeated many S rated monsters,he also smashed a xyzium crystal to bits. Boomstick: Damn,i wish i had that kind of strenght and durability.....anyways he also fought the Olympian pantheon. Wiz: He matched Hercules,who could throw a 100,000 ton comet out of the-''' '''Boomstick: FRIGGIN ATMOSPHERE! and into Mars! He also lifted 5,000 tons and lifted a giant gold ball,Wow!,he also saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to DUST with one kick each! Wiz: He also threw a baseball bat as fast as he can,he also caught dozen of bullets from AK-47s,is called nanoseconds slow,and smashed the 32 support beams we've mentioned earlier faster than the eye can see! Boomstick: He tanked hits from Hercules and gods,walked through nuclear weapons,and can regenerate an arm in two seconds! He also walked through 1,000x earth's gravity,and regenerated from dust in one hour,although he explained that it was because he was under the threat of Kryosis' forces. Wiz: And about stamina,he can train for two weeks with not that much rest and travel across a desert in no fatigue. Boomstick: He also has the senses of a wolf,i mean that makes sense,and he also has fought gods with 1,000s of years of experiences,he also knows martial arts,knowing Ninjutsu and Karate,and wolf style martial arts,and his lycan side gives him invulnerability,superhuman abilities,and virtually immortality,and his Xaran side gives him manipulation over time and space,a regeneration factor,and has control over Zen,which is basically Ki,a resistance to all diseases and poisons,psychokinesis,psychic energy manipulation,and fire manipulation,DAMN! Wiz: He also has resistance to transmutation,as he was turned into a toy,but could still fight,and he resists petrification,having a staring contest with Medusa for an hour,and he can clone himself with the trickster defense. Boomstick: He also can generate shockwaves,and withstood being crushed by Hades,with the primal mode his stats are boosted,and he can interact with spirits,as he was able to touch Zephyr's spirit,he also can reflect attacks,and has matter manipulation,and has pseudo manipulation over black holes through psychokinesis,he also has danmaku,he also can overpower other opponents' regeneration factors,as he overtaxed the Nemean Lion's regeneration,and he can nullify powers,and he was able to be COMPLETELY fine in a realm of nothingness!,damn,he's pretty strong! Wiz: He also has various techniques to do attacks,with the blazing bomb he can send a powerful blue fireball,and he can send a blast of Zen energy,with Psycho Crush he can manipulate his opponent's mind,and with Ultra Pounder he slams his opponent to the ground with a strike to the head,with the dragon strike he can deal a fiery uppercut,he can summon a lightning bolt with thunderbolt,and with psychic smash he can create a barrier of psychic energy,and he can send a powerful kick with psychic energy,and his fire fist is his fist being enhanced with fire,and his electric kick is basically his foot being filled with electricity,he can do a combo of psychic,fire,and electric attacks,and with the blazing lightning burst,his aura becomes infinite with lightning and fire to slam his opponent with the force to vaporize a whole country,with the killing intent he also can induce fear into his opponents making them think they'll die if they fight him,he also has resisted telepathy and mind control,and he also can ignore durability with his high frequency Katana,and he defeated the god poisedon,who literally ripped apart the entire andromeda Galaxy. Boomstick: If you think that was all,he also has three forms: his Lycan form,his primal mode,and his Xaran form. Wiz: His lynch form allows him to shake a planet,and match Perfect Kazmir,who destroyed a planet easily,it also curbstomped Kryosis,who literally threatened all life on earth with his power,and he also gains his power from rage,he also defeated Solaris the hydra,which size dwarfed the sun,Lycan Damus' power also rivals the combined efforts of Zeus,Ra,and Odin who each created a part of the space-time continuum,he also lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it,and his psychokinesis in general is on the level of his Lynch form,and he shook the earth with a roar,and his lycan form is activated by rage,his size grows very quickly,and his stats are multiplied by 100,his primal mode has various stages,Primal Mode Mark 1 boosts his stats by 5,he gains a yellow aura,and his eyes turn yellow,his Primal Mode Mark 2 multiplies his stats by 10,and has electricity around his aura,and has black marks under his eyes,and his Primal Mode Mark 3 multiplies his stats by 20,hair grows around his face,and his fangs are longer. Boomstick: Oh,and there's also Xaran Damus. Wiz: Xarans are fifth dimensional beings that transcend: Reality,death,time,and space,in this form he erased the concept of evil from his universe,and he is comparable to his mother Jena,who turned timelines in... Boomstick: Candy,yep,you heard it,candy,well that's a weird way to get a timeline screwed up,Xarans also see 3-D and 4-D beings as paper,and their true forms cannot enter a dimension below the fifth dimension and above,as they would destroy time and space across the infinite multiverses,hmm this reminds me of a certain DC villain,that works at McDonalds,his name was Darks-''' '''Wiz: Boomstick,let's focus on the bio,please. Boomstick: Fine,geez,he also can hit with the force of infinite multiverses,and is considered 6th dimensional by literally God,and he killed Zaron the conquerer,who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Wiz: He also has the power of hope,which is Hakai,but on a conceptual level. Boomstick: Damus in general kept up with Bolt Arriaga,who can move 12 times faster than light and jumped across planets,kept up with Thor,and dodged attacks from a supressed Hermes,and jumped from the moon to earth in 1.5 seconds,in his Lycan form he fought with Bolt,and dodged a laser that traveled from earth to Mars in five seconds,he also ran across Solaris the Hydra and outpaced Athena's arrows,and he is comparable to his father Richard Adapin,and dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes,in Xaran form,he walked through the quantum zone,a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions,and traveled to another dimension in seconds,he also is beyond time. Wiz: He also is a genius,being able to outsmart opponents with thousands of years of experience and complex equations in minutes,however this is a bit inconsistent as there's also things he doesn't know as well. Boomstick: The guy didn't know what Canada was,so.... Wiz: However,while being extremely powerful,Damus has his weaknesses,he is overconfident,reckless,negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers,weapons that aren't from Earth can hurt him along with an hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon if they bypass his regeneration,he also can be killed by having his soul destroyed. Boomstick: However,there's a good reason Damus is considered the 10th strongest of his multiverse,so yo better not underestimate him! Damus: You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing,then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me,NOBODY can beat me,and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! 'Black Streak' Wiz: Victor was a speedster superhero known as Light Speed,he was a benevolent,happy,and joyful hero who would do anything to save people,he also had other superhero friends and a whole group of speedsters called The Speed Team. Boomstick: On a mission with his team,Light Speed and them went to fight a villain in a large,ancient building,they separated and Light Speed on his way found a large chest,curious about what it contained,he opened it. Wiz: He found a floating black orb coming out of it,and then went into him,he was confused,and didn't know what to do. Boomstick: He eventually found his team again,as they fought the villain,but after he was defeated,Light Speed started to beat him up violently,to the point his team had to stop him,after that day,Light Speed mysteriously disappeared,and not even the Speed Team knew where he was. Wiz: In reality,Light Speed was somewhere else,hiding,he had been growing mentally unstable due to the power he absorbed,he tried to help himself,but his mind just got more screwed up and eventually he.. Boomstick: COVERED HIS OWN BODY WITH BLACK LIQUID! then he did experiments on his skin,turning his skin permanently black with the liquid,he then threw red liquid at his eyes,it hurt,but it changed his eyes to red and with black pupils,he then decided to wear black overalls,and started developing a split personality. Wiz: And from that day on,Light Speed was no more,there was only...Black Streak now. Boomstick: Edgy! Wiz: He then trained for alot of time to develop his powers,and called himself "Black Streak",after developing his powers,he decided to do an attack on the city he was mostly recognized for being an hero of,even killing his friends,and then he literally destroyed his own universe,and then started going on a killing spree to destroy universes and with the intention of causing destruction in the multiverse. Boomstick: It was also later discovered that the weird black orb he had absorbed was in reality a form of The Anomaly,an ancient,evil power that existed quatrillions of years before modern ages,The Anomaly would turn whoever came in contact with it in a being of destruction and chaos,however it couldn't manage to reach more power as it was always defeated,due to the mass destruction brought by The Anomaly,the people decided to create a chest,and learn magic,having a guardian use magic to banish The Anomaly inside a chest in the form of a black orb,trapping it,where it would stay there for alot of years,until modern times,where it was used by a villain and placed somewhere in the ancient building Light Speed and the speed team were going in,however it was discovered by Light Speed on his own,currently Black Streak is The Anomaly's host. Boomstick: Oh boy,let's talk about his strenght,for one his strenght rivals,compares,and surpasses the strenght of the devourers,who are beings that can devour dimensions and whole universes and distort them,and cause an earthquake across dimensions by punching them,could kill the devourers and killed a being that could erase dimensions and time and space and time,along with voids themselves which are stated to be infinite,and he could friggin crush an infinite multiverse in his hand! Wiz: Let's talk about speed now,which is an important power of his as he's a speedster,he ran across 50 universes destroying them in the process,and has run planet to planet,to whole galaxies,and a whole multiverse while fighting the destroyer of dimensions and voids,and ran through time and space and a void,also pierced through the core of a planet,also ran through 60 infinite voids destroying them,and ran through 100 infinite multiverses. Boomstick: And about durability,he tanked a void's explosion,time and space exploding in his face,dimensions blowing up,attacks from the destroyer of dimensions,and a planet busting explosion to his face,along with tanking the core of the planet and star busting explosions,tanked existence erasure attacks,also tanked a multi-universe explosion in his face,was turned into stone and broke out of the transformation,tanked the explosion of a multiverse in his face,in fact the guy was even LAUGHING! Wiz: He also can time travel to any timeline and any point of time,allowing him to screw up timelines,and screw up his opponent. Boomstick: Created a gigantic dark ball that could consume the whole planet and the universe,can shoot dark blasts that can erase someone from existence and their soul and destroy universes and multiverses,even those from far away. Wiz: And now here comes his regeneration factor,he can reattach limbs to himself,and regenerate almost instantly,regenerated from being ripped apart by a cosmic weapon capable of fixing a ripped apart multiverse,regenerated from being burned,and being set on fire,being impaled,being blown up,being punched through the chest and having his limbs ripped off,regenerated from being crushed and being stabbed with spikes everywhere,along with regenerating from attacks from the destroyer of dimensions,along with regenerating from meteors that could cause chaos and rip apart certain parts of the multiverse,can regenerate from being burned to ashes and having his soul stolen or destroyed,regenerated his physical body after it was completely destroyed,can regenerate his physical body from his consciousness / soul if it gets completely destroyed in 20 seconds. Boomstick: Holy shit,that's insane! He also has immunity to mind control,whoever tries to mind control him will have their brain melt slowly and painfully to the point their body melts completely,damn that's disturbing....anyways he also has telekinesis,he can control multiverse damaging meteors,objects,control dimensions,and people! Wiz: And he can summon meteors capable of destroying multiverses and are capable of creating a black hole in an infinite multiverse.....and in general he can float and fly. Boomstick: Along with having precognition,he can see his opponent's actions in the future and avoid them early,and he also can choose to go in any direction he wants with his direction manipulation,geez,i wonder how many other abilities this guy has... Wiz: He shaped stars to have his face,damaged a multiverse heavily,destroyed various galaxies and mixed some together creating a 100x bigger galaxy,then destroying it. Boomstick: For sh*ts and giggles! with his reality warping,he crushed planets in his hands,can shrink his opponent,can create holes in reality to jump in them and teleport around and also hurting reality,and he can create black holes,and can create multiple large balls with spikes on them that ignore durability and release an universe busting explosion....and he tanks it. Wiz: He can also point at someone and they're turned inside out with a durability negating effect,and killed an entity that was king of a multiverse and had complete manipulation over it,and took his role of King of the multiverse,and there's his speed boost,which allows him to charge to become even faster than he already is. Boomstick: His arsenal in general literally ignores immortality,he literally ripped apart the time and space god and the avatars of the creator entities with it! Wiz: He also has pain tolerance for most things,and while he seems to just be crazy,he is smarter than he seems,being able to trick a genius of 1000 IQ into letting him in his universe,he also knew how to use a machine of advanced technology with complex alien language and used it to destroy planets and universes,also tricked a god into giving him his power and caused destruction and wounded a multiverse,also knew how to use a computer with a complex alien language and codes,and also communicated with an ancient,ant like race with complex language and caused it to destroy itself and their planet. Boomstick: Can create holes in dimensions to bring a fight to another dimension if he wishes to,the hole automatically sucking the opponent in. Wiz: With his telepathy,he can read minds,wipe out memories,crush brains and destroy them,can mind control everyone in a multi-universe far away and mind control a whole planet,could control everyone in a multiverse. Boomstick: And if that wasn't good enough,he also can control time and space,HMMM....edgy,black colored animal that controls time and space....reminds me of a certain hedgehog.....but let's not talk about that,this guy has a fight with him coming soon anyways,with his time and space manipulation he can teleport someone between time and space,paralyzing them,and he has complete time manipulation,he can rewind time,stop time,time travel,destroy timelines,can control virtually anything in space,twist a multiverse to his will and crush it in his bare hand,create black holes on universes themselves causing them to be crushed..and removed half of the multiverse and ATE it,man that's weird,and he can teleport people to wherever he wants,can send people back in time,and is not affected by time manipulation or a time paradox,he can generate space to increase distance,crush targets,teleport space-continuums,teleport multi-universes and whole galaxies and universes,and can delete matter and erase space to reduce distance and slice through targets,he can travel through time and space,trap people in infinite loops,make someone age until they're extremely old and reduced to ashes,and disrupt their powers,and enhance his own attacks with space,can distort the space-time continuum and time and space,can also manipulate warps,he also can teleport through dimensions. Wiz: He also slaughtered 4 entities with the power to do anything to a multiverse like the king of the multiverse he killed,and switched bodies. Boomstick: Wait,this guy can switch bodies with people now? Wiz: Yes,he has a body swap beam,he can shoot a white beam that matches,and eventually surpasses the opponent's speed if it misses,if the beam hits,his soul and the opponent's switch bodies,and the opponent in Black Streak's body has no powers or abilities,all the powers Black Streak has are transfered to his new body,and he gains the opponent's powers and abilities. Boomstick: Makes sense,i mean,he's in the opponent's body,of course he would gain their powers and abilities.....he also has soul durability,being able to tank existence erasure attacks,soul destroying attacks,soul destroying fire attacks,and universe busting attacks,making it pretty hard to destroy,and he can clone himself as much as he wants,and possess a clone if he dies,oh and Acasuality,meaning he can't be sent to the beginning / end of time,time and space being erased,and cracks in time and space. Wiz: If you thought that was all,just see his forms: Ultra Black Streak and God Black Streak. Boomstick: Oh god.... Wiz: For Ultra Black Streak,his stats are boosted 1000x,including his speed,strenght and durability,he also keeps all of his abilities and powers. Boomstick: He tanked multiverse busting attacks in the form of a beam,and he didn't even F***ING FLINCH!,he also tanked the destruction of time and space and has control over time manipulation. Wiz: He can speed up time,slow down time,stop time,create timelines where he killed most high tier reality warping entities in a multiverse and destroyed the timelines where the entities had chances against him,he also can rewind time. Boomstick: He also can FRIGGIN produce a large explosion that releases 5000x damage to the opponent ignoring their durability,and destroyed universes casually with his speed and ran through a black hole,and also destroyed timelines with his speed and galaxies,also tanking a multi-universal explosion to the face,and he can erase someone from existence,and turn them into stone,he can teleport,reshape galaxies to his will,and recreated various dimensions in his image,his speed boost also makes him....FASTER than he already is! He's also immune to transmutation and he destroyed 50 universes with ease. Wiz: And now,here comes God Black Streak. Boomstick: Holy shit,this guy is....holy damn..he's EXTREMELY,and i mean,EXTREMELY powerful! He has all the powers and abilities of his base form and Ultra Black,he also is...10000x stronger,faster,and more durable and invulnerable than them! He can cause cracks in time and space,can float and fly,slaughtered 100x guardians of multiverses,which were stated to have the power,the durability,and the strenght of infinite multiverses! He also has an attack called The ball of destruction,where he creates a gigantic sun energy ball and throws it at a multiverse,capable of destroying it and ignoring the opponent's durability,he also destroyed the fifth dimension,and destroyed a god's realm,which could only be accessed by fifth dimensional gods,he also tanked that same realm's explosion to the face,and even LAUGHED at it! He also tanked an infinite multiverse busting attack to the face,he also enslaved the infinite multiverse and planned to enslave more multiverses,he also destroyed the other realm,which is a realm of infinite sizes and of infinite space and time,he also stared at the god who had his fifth dimensional realm,and with merely a stare,he killed him,making him drop dead! And he has concept manipulation,he stated that "concepts are merely an ant to him" and deleted the concept of life,killing everyone in a multiverse,killing: all villains,heroes,gods,EVERYONE! he also deleted the concepts of multiverses,even destroying the immeasurable ones,and he can restore his concept even from a destroyed consciousness,this concept manipulation also ignores resistances and durability,and he can hurt friggin metaphysical beings and conceptual beings,he can grab a whole multiverse and crush it,he can shake a whole multiverse,and he can shoot energy waves from his palms going at immeasurable speeds capable of ignoring someone and vaporize them,de-atomize them,or reduce them to ashes,he also dethroned gods by simply deleting the concepts of them being kings of their respective multiverse....okay,does this guy have any weaknesses? Wiz: He surprisingly does,actually,his speed boost can be interrupted,he's arrogant,cocky,and underestimates the opponent,light energy counters his dark energy manipulation and makes it useless,energy draining weapons can weaken him although he can still fight for a bit,but they will eventually drain him of his powers,he failed to conquer some dimensions even being beaten by some of its rulers and sent back to his dimension,he can still feel pain sometimes,and he was imprisoned in a lonely dimension,although he did manage to escape,he was wounded by a durability negating weapon,he was also outsmarted,although he's not easy to outsmart either,he also has a 10 minutes time limit on his Ultra Black form,and he's extremely weakened when it runs out,his precognition can be removed with special hax,and he had his own Kryptonite such as a bunch of blue coins,which weakened Ultra Black,and even in this form he failed to destroy some dimensions and got beaten by some of its rulers,his reality warping can also be countered by other high tier reality warping,or hax,and God Black Streak is weak to magic,and was taken down with a millions of magical lasers specifically made to match and kill him,wounding him heavily although he did not die,this isn't an insta win against him though necessarily,and he was sucked in a dimension by an energy made portal with enough force to match his speed,although it itself was struggling to catch him,The Anomaly has little to no care for its host,meaning it won't care or do anything if Black Streak dies. Boomstick: But despite all of these weaknesses,Black Streak is an extremely powerful,brutal,and tough opponent. Black Streak: CRAZY? I'M NOT CRAZY.....I'M STRONGER THAN A GOD! '' Pre-Death Battle '''Wiz: Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all!' Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATTTTTHHHHH BAAAAATTTTTTLEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle The screen shows a large city,as it's zoomed in. A boy with brown skin,blue eyes,and wolf ears,wearing blue clothing was walking in the streets,smiling,this was Damus Adapin,the lynch Xaran hybrid that saved the world from Kryosis and had gone on various adventures. It was a good day,there was nothing bad happening,nothing wrong happening,and no villains around. As he was walking around,he looked at the sky,and noticed.....a weird figure? Some weird,black colored thing was in the sky far away,flying towards the city,Damus was confused and surprised. Damus (thoughts): "Huh? What is that figure...?" BOOM! Damus' view went black. Some minutes later,he woke up on the ground..but what he saw was horrible. The city was getting destroyed,there were people screaming,and there were flames around. Damus: "Huh?! What just happened?!" Damus got up and heard crazy laughing in the sky,he looked up,and saw a black colored,anthromorph frog with two red eyes with black pupils shooting dark blasts at buildings,and causing destruction. Unknown to Damus,this was Black Streak,the terror of the multiverse. Damus: "Who is that guy? And what is he doing to this city?" Damus got an irritated expression on his face,he won't let this city get destroyed. Damus jumped very high in the air,landing on a building close to Black. "HEY!" Black was confused by the voice he heard,and turned around,seeing Damus. Black looked at him...and smiled. Damus: "I don't know who you are,but you will NOT harm this city,nor will you harm anyone,i suggest you get away from here,NOW!" Black: "How rude of me,i didn't introduce myself....you may call me Black Streak....i don't think you wanna get in my way,whoever you are." Damus: "I repeat myself,you will not harm this city,no matter what!" Black just shot a dark blast at Damus,who dodged it,although he was surprised by the sudden attack,he then looked back at Black,who had a neutral expression on his face. Black: "....Very well then,it seems like i will have to get rid of you." Both Black and Damus prepared themselves for battle. One thing that's for sure.. Was that the universe was gonna get screwed up. FIGHT! As the fight started,Damus jumped at Black and Black flied towards him aiming to punch each other,their fists clashed and sent each other flying a few meters away. Black shot another dark blast at Damus,who shifted his body to dodge the blast and landed on another building. Black Streak growled and flied at Damus,who clapped,using Invisible Strike to send a shockwave,which sent Black Streak flying a bit... Until suddenly Black Streak appeared behind Damus,and kicked him right in the back! Sending him spinning around. Black then made a bunch of dark spikes appear on the ground where Damus was about to fall on,in an attempt to impale him,however Damus did a backflip,avoiding the spikes. Black Streak: "Stay still you stupid-" Before he could finish,Damus had quickly reached him and did the dragon strike,sending the fallen superhero right in the air. Black: "GAH!" Damus then jumped in the air and attempted to do the Ultra Pounder move... But his arm was grabbed by Black Streak,who started to look at him with a creepy grin on his face,Damus then got a combo of punches and kicks all over his body,before finally ending it with a powerful punch to the stomach sending him skidding on the streets of the city they were fighting in. Damus (thoughts): "Man,that guy's tough,and creepy.." Verdict Category:Blog posts